A Ninetale's Tragedy
by SunriseSunset4
Summary: (a\n look at the story's picture sideways) A Vulpix evolves later then the age of 16 and is chased out of her home. She is forced to live in the forest alone. She meets a Ninetales and evolves, They become mates and there world is perfect with 3 egg untill Tragedy strikes. (a\n Backstoryish story for new story coming soon)
1. Prolgue (kinda)

**_**Enya's life was a disaster.**_**

_**_** She had been kicked out of her home before her evolution.**_**__**  
><strong>__**_**Evolution was very serious to the elder Ninetales. They made sure that at a **_**__**_**certain**_**__**_** age that vulpix **_**__**_**would**_**__**_** evolve and get out of the den, and begin there own life. Enya evolved at the age of 19 in other words l**_**__**_**ate**_**__**_**. A vulpix was **_**__**_**supposed**_**__**_** to evolve at the age of 16, and evolving at 19 was **_**__**_**disgraceful.**_**__**_** Now **_**__**_**I'll**_**__**_** tell you my story.**_**_

Today was Enya's 19th birthday, and the elders weren't to happy about it. She should have evolved 3 years ago!

"It's just not natural" She heard a elder say.

"Just let her go as a vulpix" said another.

"She'll never evolve" one muttered.

"Now now" the lead elder said. "We always have a fire stone don't we?"

My mother gasped. "Evolve her by force?!" she exclaimed.

"It's are only choice" The lead elder said. Enya steped back from the stone wall (She was eavesdropping on them) Would they really do it? Enya couldn't think why they wouldn't.

"ENYA! ENYA? COME HERE PLEASE!" Her mother shouted.

"COMING!" Enya shouted back. she ran into the den, the elder sat in a semi circle around her mother.

"Come here child" One elder said. "We are going to evolve you"

"WHAT!?" Enya said taking a step back. "NO"

"Come here" an elder said. Enya turned and ran for the den entrance. One elder almost grabbed her tail. Enya ran through the fields dodging bushes and other pokemon.

The more she ran the more far away her mind wandered _why had they chased her like that? Would she ever evolve? Were would she sleep tonigh_t_? Could she ever find her way out of this huge forest?_ WAIT A MINITUE!  
>Huge forest!? Enya stopped and looked around her, She was surrounded by a forest!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everybody I hope you like my short story its not a one-shot don't worry.<br>It wouldn't be a very good one-shot =P  
>This is a backstoryish story for another story I'm writing <em>Trained by wits <em>i'm probably gonna change the name so review or pm of what you want to see and check out my other story  
><em>Eight Eeveelutions <em>and _Trained by wits _if it's out. Cya!**

**-Sunrise**


	2. Evolution Time!

Enya stared at the forest around her. She was terrified.

"Caterpie!"

"AAAHHH" She screamed taking off into the forest. When Enya finally stopped to catch her breath she was even more lost than before."It's hopeless" she said to herself crying.

"Hello?" Enya turned her head to see who was talking. In front of her stood a venonat.

"Oh hello" she said to it wiping away her tears.

"Why are you crying?" it said.

Enya explained to the venonat how she had been chased away from home, and gotten lost in this forest.  
>The venonat just nodded.<p>

"Oh my name's Enya by the way" she said to him.

"I'm Scoot" the venonat said. "You'll have better chances of evolving here anyway" Scoot said.

"Why?" she sniffled.

"It's a good chance to get in touch with other ninetales and with nature." Scoot smiled.

"Ok-"

"HISSSSSSSSSSS"

"Oh and did I mention this was a scyther's territory!" Scoot said becoming frantic. "RUN!" he screamed running away quicker than Enya thought a venonat could.

The two ran through the forest dodging foliage and trees, the scyther hot on there trail. Once they ran past a decaying tree the scyther stopped and turned around

"AND STAY OUT!" it screamed at them.

"Whew!" Enya breathed.

"Hey you! I challenge you to a battle!" The vulpix turn to see a oddish talking to her. "Okay.." Enya said to him.

"The name's Adam!" the oddish said proudly.

After a few minutes Enya and Adam where facing each other on a makeshift battle field.

"1" Scoot said. "2...3! BEGIN!" Enya started out with a simple but harsh _Roar, _ stunning Adam for a moment

"ha!" Adam replied with _Acid, _ Enya used _Take down _followed by a _Confuse ray. _But Adam fought back with a _Mega drain, _making Enya woozy and sluggish, Once she had recovered She used an ill tempered _Ember _while doing a _tackle_. Doing tackles made her vision blur a bit, but when her vision cleared she saw Adam laying on the ground fainted. "Adam is unable to battle, Enya is the winner" Scoot said waving a green leaf in Enya's direction, and a red one in Adam's.

Enya smiled and before she knew it she was hovering in the air and glowing. _I'M EVOLVING! _she thought and closed her eyes. She felt a warmth burn around her. She could feel the ground now, and the warmth was slowly dying around her. When she opened her eyes she saw Scoot, Adam, and a Chikorita staring at her

"Wow" the Chikorita said.

"Umm who are you?" Enya said to her.

"Oh yeah. AHEM. My name is Cita." The Chikorita said to her.

"Sorry about Adam he challenge's everyone."

"Yup"

"So you finally evolved!" Scoot said to her.

"Yeah! What do we do now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the horrible ending =P hope you enjoyed I'm working on <em>Trained by wits <em>write now. (get it _WRITE _now? Haha l=l no?)**


End file.
